Tales of COTF 2: Axel x Roxas
by demonicangel2012
Summary: This is sometime after the Riku x Sora storyline. Axel wants to make Roxas his. The problem? Roxas is bi-curious.
1. Chapter 1

Axel x Roxas

Chapter 1: Come To Me

Roxas. I just can't get him out of my mind. That spiky, blonde hair and determined look... It gives me a hard-on just thinking about him. But here's the problem: he's pretty much bi-curious. If you don't know me, I'm Axel. Yeah, I'm a green-eyed ginger. Everyone thinks I have a crush on Zexion. WRONG. I hate that emo bitch!

I first saw Roxas at the New Student Reception. He didn't ask any of the guys in the welcoming committee for where to go. I admire that about him: he doesn't need help. His twin, Sora, acts nothing like him. It's kinda funny really.

There's no doubt that I wouldn't "tap" Roxas. Speaking of Roxas, here he comes now. "Hey, Axel," he waves and I wave back. Those blue eyes are practically drilling into my soul... What I wouldn't kill to have him in bed with me!

"Roxas! How have you been?" I feel like I asked the question too enthusiastically. Fuck it.

"I'm alright. A few guys tried flirting with me... I just don't know if I want to try being with a guy."

"Oh. Roxas, if given the choice, would you choose me or Namine?" Namine is some shy chick that's great with Picture Magic. She obviously doesn't go here; Namine goes to Traverse Town Boarding School (TTBS). Surprisingly, it's not an all-girls school.

"Between you and Namine? You."

"OK. Just keep that memorized. You never know what my next question will be!" he laughs and goes on his way to class. Before he goes too far, I grab his wrist and pull him in for a kiss. My kiss succeeds. "Now you know what it's like to kiss a guy. Got it memorized, Roxas?" I let him go and walk off like it really didn't matter to me. But let's face it. I've been wanting to do that since I first saw him.

I go to my dorm room (located in the Fire Dorm) and write a note to Roxas:

"Dear Roxas,

If you liked my kiss, come to me in the Fire Dorm room 816. Time to arrive: 16:45.

Got it memorized?

-Axel"

The note looks good to me. I walk to the Key Dorm, find his room, and slide my note under his door. Yeah... I'm a bit of a stalker. And the only thing left to do is wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Got Me Memorized?

Waiting on Roxas is getting pretty boring. It's only 16:05. He has forty more minutes. My mind wanders a little bit... Questions like _Will he come? _and _Did I make my move too fast? _run through my mind. But at the same time, I can't help thinking that he enjoyed it. Ok seriously, where is he? It's only a 5 minute walk away from my dorm to his... It's now 16:20.

I'm kind of nervous... And rushing, I know. When you've been damn near dying to kiss one person for over a month, and when you finally cave in and do so, you tend to want to know if the kiss was good. Is that just me? _Come on Axel. Calm the fuck down and wait, _I keep thinking. Roxas will come. I just know it.

It's time. I haven't heard anything up to this point. A knock. That's all I want. *Knock, Knock* Oh, thank God! I answer the door, and see Sora's blonde half.

"OK, I'm here. Can I come in?" I move aside with a slight smile and nod. He walks in and sits on the bed. The walk of those that are unsure of they're sexuality is funny for those of us that know and are comfortable with it. I chuckle and sit next to him.

"Roxas, did you come here because you liked the kiss?" I ask the question that's been eating away at my mind. I wrap my arm around him, sure that he would say that he enjoyed it.

"Axel, that's just the thing. I've never been kissed by a guy before, let alone by a girl. That was my first kiss."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No, I'm completely serious..." He looks only slightly embarrassed. I chuckle and push him playfully.

"I'm just going to say this then: come back to me and my dorm when you know you want to try me... Got me memorized?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

I kiss him on his cheek. "You know what I mean, Roxas. Go to your room before you get in trouble!" I laugh slightly and guide him to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Roxas's Decision

He just stands in the doorway, looking at me. "Are you fucking with my mind?"

"Maybe," I wink at him and close the door. Let's see how this goes. I go back to my bed and dream of Roxas. When I wake up, I'm surprised to find a note in front of my door. It doesn't say who its from... Damn. I actually have to open it.

It's from Roxas:

"Axel,

You left me thinking about quite a bit last night. Here's what I came up with: I have feelings for you. It's time for me to tap into my inner gay. I think I 'got you memorized' on this aspect... And I know you like me. I do want to try being gay, but promise me this: you won't EVER use 'got me memorized?' again! Sound alright?

-Roxas"

Awww I can't use my variation of my catchphrase? He better be worth it! Wait, what am I saying? Of course Roxas is worth it! Alrighty then... I won't use the catchphrase variation around Roxas. Easily solved. If I have to change anything else about my already perfect self though, I'm going to have to let Roxas go with a "you can go fuck yourself".

I'm actually glad I don't have Zexion in my dorm. His dorm is the Library Dorm. Appropriately named after the huge library that's underneath it, of course. Why would I bring this up? Because I have to go do some research (and kick Zexion's ass) now. Here's hoping Zexion's awake and reading yet another boring and lame spell book by the time I get there... Not only will he be my helpful little librarian, he'll also be my punching bag. I walk out my door, feeling pretty damn good.

_**AN: I'm so sorry for all the crappy short chapters. I have just gotten a busy schedule, so I haven't been able to write as much as I've been meaning to... Hopefully my next chapters will be A LOT longer! ^.^**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fight For You

Damn the library. It's too quiet here! Lucky for me, Zexion's up and about. "Hey, Zexion! Can you help me?" I wave at him and receive numerous shh's. He glances up and glares at me.

"Why should I help you? You will probably try picking a fight with me immediately after. Oh, how's Roxas? I heard you kissed him," Zexion smirks at me. Of course this fires me up, but I really do need his help so I let this one slide.

"He's alright. I promise not to try kicking your ass if you help me." Key word: try. Zexion looks around and sighs. He gets up and walks over to what I think is the directory.

"What are you needing?"

"I need a book on fire spells, a book on the history of Twilight Town, and a final book on chakram fighting techniques... Got all that memorized?"

"Fire magic, go look in the 506-550 section. All history for Twilight Town should be in the 200-358 section. And chakram techniques? Try 800-870. Anything else?"

"Yeah... Repeat the numbers again. I didn't get them memorized." He does so. As my farewell, I punch his arm hard enough to leave a bruise. I look in the sections he told me to look in and find exactly what I was needing. I check them out, head back to my dorm, and write my research papers. I finish earlier than I had hoped and decide to just relax. But for some reason, I can't. My mind continuously goes back to Roxas.

I sigh and get up. Maybe it would do me some good to see that cute blonde... But I have to remember that he's just now tapping into his gay side. As much as I would love to help him, I just can't. Don't ask me why; I just can't. Oh well. I leave my room, lock the door and go to Roxas's room. I hesitate before knocking. He opens the door just a crack and says hi to me.

"Whatcha hiding?" Is my greeting. I smile at him and lean against the wall.

"Nothing..." He's so lying. I stand up again and nudge the door open with my foot. He backs away, blushing a little. I'm about to ask him what's wrong when I see what he's done with his room.

He has PINK crap everywhere! I bust out laughing. Is this really his idea of gay? God, this is hilarious. After examining everything a bit closer, i see shades of light purple with the pink. "Roxas, what the FUCK were you on?" I manage to stop laughing, though I still have a few amused chuckles.

"I wasn't on anything... I thought... You mean to tell me not every gay likes pink?"

"Exactly. should we burn the pink? Or do you want to try to get your money back?"

"How about a mixture of both?"

"Sounds nice to me..." I summon a small flame that dances in my palm.

"Definitely got to burn this. And these," he says as he puts stuff over my little fire. I'm pretty sure he burned at least 1/3 of all the pink shit... After he burns the last thing that he wants to, I close my palm to kill the fire.

"Well that was fun! Roxas, do you approve of fighting for fun?"

"Huh? Where'd that come from?"

"Well, I was just wanting to know if you would let me fight for you..."

"Depends on the situation... Seriously, why are you asking me this?"

"Because if we ever do start going out, I'm naturally going to want to protect you. Is that alright?"

"Um... Sure?" he laughs a little bit. I lean towards him and kiss him before heading back to my room. The Bed-Bell (BB) sounds off as soon as I enter. Time for yet another dream of Roxas...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First Date

Surprisingly, there weren't any dreams of Roxas last night. Well whatever. I look at my clock... I'm late to class! Fuck! I grab my uniform and hurriedly change. Just as I finish, there's a light knock on my door.

"It's open..." I say to the mystery guy behind door number one. Roxas pokes his head in.

"Classes got canceled. Just thought I'd let you know..." Roxas sighs and completely enters my room and shuts the door behind him. "Actually, I was wondering... Do you want to go out on a date with me?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? I'm pretty sure I've been hinting that I wanted to go out with you for a while now..." I chuckle a bit. "When is our date going to be?"

"Today. I was wanting to spend all day with you. Want to go to Twilight Town with me?" Of course he picks the city that pretty much hates gays. However, they do have some delicious sea salt ice-cream there... We could even share one!

"Aright. Lets go after we change into something different... Something that doesn't scream fag, OK?" He laughs and leaves my room. I change into some jeans and a loose button-down, remove most of my guyliner, and put on some sneakers. My hair has it's usual slight spike, so I decide to leave it alone.

Roxas is waiting for me in his room. How do I know? He wrote it on the white board on my door. After erasing the message, I head over to his room and knock on the door. Roxas opens it and hugs me. "Well hi to you too!" I chuckle and hug him back. The hug ends all too soon and I get a good look at what he's wearing: a black shirt with a white cropped jacket thing (not sure what it really is...), tan jeans, and black sneaks.

"Ready to go?" Roxas asks me. I nod in response. He takes my hand and we walk out of the school. There's a car waiting for us... Roxas must have had this planned for a while! We ride to Twilight Town in silence.

***IN TWILIGHT TOWN***

"Axel, would you please explain to me what it really means to be gay?" Roxas and I are on the Clock Tower roof, enjoying some sea salt ice-cream.

"Other than the undeniable urge to fuck guys instead of women? That's really just about it! It's not about getting mani-pedis or having pink everywhere," I laugh a little bit at the memory while he blushes. "nor is it about just doing every guy you see. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, kind of. Thanks for coming out here with me..." he kisses my cheek before watching the sunset. I just realized that I probably should have been the one to ask him out... Oh well. I still got my date with Roxas. I wrap my arm around Roxas and pull him close.

I kiss the top of his head and mutter "Thanks for inviting me..." and we sit there for at least five minutes. I let go of him and stand up. "We should probably get going now," I say as I extend my hand towards him and help him up. I then literally pull Roxas in for a kiss. He kisses me back, to my surprise. The kiss ends at just the right time. We walk back to the car, holding hands the entire way.

The ride back is full of Roxas asking questions about being gay and me answering to the best of my ability. We get out as soon as we return. I immediately go to his side and grab his hand. We head over to the Fire Dorm. Everyone that's still out stares at us, probably because we're holding hands and smiling for the first time. They don't like it, they can go find something and stick it up their asses... Though now that I think about it, they would probably enjoy it a bit too much.

We stop at my room. "Did you want to stay for a little bit? It IS Friday..." the headmaster of COTF allows Friday and Saturday nights for us to stay up late doing whatever, or rather, doing WHOever. Roxas stands there, thinking.

_**AN: Hi! Is it just me, or was Roxas starting to act like Sora for a second there? It was probably just me lol... I hope you all enjoyed this chapter 3!**_

_**-Angel**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Stay With Me

Roxas smiled at me. "Sure, I'll stay the night," He walked past me and into my room, which I tastefully decorated with numerous shades of red. Roxas plops down on my bed. I do to, after I close and lock my door.

"You know, Red is the color of passion..." I smile teasingly at him and slightly push him over to the side. "That's why sunsets are considered romantic!" I say before kissing Roxas's blushing cheek.

"I didn't ask for any of that, Know-it-all!" Roxas laughs off his blush. He gets up and looks at a little fire statue I have. He picks it up and nearly drops it. "Wha- It's warm! Why is it warm?" He hastily puts it back while I'm stuck choking back chuckles.

"It's got an actual flame inside of it," I finally manage. It was actually a gift from Headmaster Xehanort for having the highest scores in the Fire Contest.

For those of you who have absolutely no clue what the hell the Fire Contest is, it's basically just something for the Fire Magic and Fire Dorm students to do. We use our Inner Flame to burn down fake walls and dummies, then we use our Fire Magic against eachother, and it all ends with all of us using fire to create some badass fireworks show. The winner gets a fire statue thing that has a genuine fire inside of it.

"Figures you would have something like this in your room..." Roxas chuckles a little bit before sitting on my bed again. "Have there been any cases of people switching Dorms?"

"Very few, yes. Xehanort doesn't allow it unless there's a legitimate reason like your Magical Affinity changing. You have a rare Key Magic type if Affinity, so I highly doubt he'll let you stay with me in the Fire Dorm," I reply. I turn his head towards me and gently kiss him. "I give you points for wanting to try though," I say after the kiss.

Roxas looks slightly disappointed by this. He opens his mouth as if to say something but closes it immediately. I tilt my head to my left, my question apparently written on my face. "Maybe I shouldn't stay the night... Besides, it's not like you would miss me," he finally says with a sad smile. He gets up and us about to go when I grab his hand and pull him back to me.

I get up and hug him, making sure he doesn't see the hurt in my eyes. "Roxas, why would you say that I wouldn't miss you? Have I done something to make you think that? Please... Stay with me!" I'm actually crying at this point. I yelled the last sentence... Oops. The knock on my door tells me Someone heard and wants to be sure everything is alright. "Go away, random person!" I say while opening the door to see who it was. Fuck my life. It's Sora, and he looks like he's about to cry... Dammit! "Oh, Sora! I'm sorry! I didn't know... If you're looking for Roxas, he's here with me..."

"Thanks... I'll just get going then..." Sora turns away and practically runs back to a waiting Riku... And that waiting Riku glares at me. Again, fuck my life. Sighing, I close the door and look back at Roxas. He glares at me too. He pushes past me and leaves my room with a resounding door slam.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Plan And The Necklace

I stand in my room, replying what just happened in my mind. Normally I wouldn't give a rat's ass about a guy being mad at me... But with Roxas... I now realize I need him by my side. I feel empty without him. Now the question is this: how do I get him back?

Roxas seemed really pissed. Maybe if I just give him some time...? No. I wouldn't last more than a day. Besides, couldn't that imply that I never cared for him? That's the last thing I would need.

If I just attempted to talk to him, Roxas would try pushing me away. I've been friends with him long enough to know that...

My only other option is what I like to call "The Gay Solution". To pull this off, I would need flowers and a giant custom made teddy bear. After giving Roxas those two items, I would have to try talking some sense into him. After all, how was I supposed to know Sora was the one that knocked?

Looks like I'm going with my classic move. I grab the books that I checked out, my keys to my fancy red Abarth, and walk out of my room. I see Sora standing next to the front door of the Fire Dorm (in general). I walk up to him, another idea forming in my mind.

"Hello there, Sora! I'm sorry I yelled... I honestly had no clue you were the one who knocked. Was there something you needed?" I say with a genuine sad emotion.

"Oh... It's alright... No, I was just wondering if my twin was with you or not. Obviously he was... I'm sorry I disturbed the two of you," Sora replies with a blush. I can't help but to laugh at this.

"Would you please tell your twin that? I doubt he'll listen to me right now... And if you would, tell him I apologized to ya," I pat his shoulder on my way out. I drop the books off at the library before I head to my car.

I start the engine and haul ass out of the parking lot. I'm almost positive that I'm going to Twilight Town... But it's not to get the bear. What Roxas is going to want is a special little necklace.

The jewelry store is surprisingly still open. Of course I enter... And BINGO, there it is. The necklace is a fire stone cut in the shape of a key, a perfect way for me to show Roxas I really do like him. The price, on the other hand, isn't perfect. Seriously it's fucking $75,000.99! I only have $100,000 in the bank... Shit. Oh well... Roxas is worth it. I go ahead and take the necklace to the cashier, and just as I'm about to ask about layaway, he tells me it's on sale for $30,000 off. Somehow containing my excitement, I swipe my card and buy the gift.

_**AN: Hi guys! Alright, it's opinion time! I want to know 2 things:**_

_**a) what do you think about the necklace?**_

_**b) how do you think Roxas will respond?**_

_**Please, feel free to inbox me your replies and/or review!**_

_**-Angel**_

_**P.S. I FINALLY got 300 readers on Tales of COTF 1: Riku x Sora! Thank you all so much and also, feel free to read it if you haven't already :3**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Forgiven

I walk to the Key Dorm, the gift all nicely bagged and in my hand. Roxas's door is open, like wide-open, so I go ahead and enter. "What... Are you doing?" I ask Roxas. He's going through his clothes...

"Figuring out what I can and cannot sell. My food money is low," he responds. When Roxas finally takes a breather, his eyes immediately go to the bag. "What's that...?" he asks cautiously. His eyes give away his desire though. I hand him the bag and he eagerly takes out the box containing his new necklace. He glances up at me, obviously surprised. As he opens the box, I can't help but to watch his face light up.

"So...?" I ask as he pulls it out.

"It's amazing...!" Roxas responds and tries on the necklace. He looks in a mirror and I see that his eyes are literally sparkling. "You spent too much on it!"

"No, no I didn't! I would pay anything to not have you angry at me!" I quickly reassure him. I walk up behind him, wrap my arms around him, and kiss his cheek. "I'm sorry I yelled at Sora... I had no idea he was the knocker..." I whisper in his ear. He meets my gaze in our reflection. "Please, tell me I'm forgiven... And if I'm not, tell me what to do!" I whisper again.

"I... I forgive you, Axel," he says before turning and kissing me. I kiss him back, happy that I have been forgiven. Roxas unfortunately breaks the kiss. Its only when I see that he goes to close the door that my minor sorrow goes away. "Will you stay with me tonight?" he asks me, putting in just a drop of seductiveness in his voice.

"Why wouldn't I?" I say in response. Looks like my plan worked a bit too well... Not that I'm complaining!

_**AN: Hey! Sorry for late update and short chapter... I haven't really been inspired here lately and have been working on cover art (WOOT!) so... yeah. Hope you enjoyed this mini-chapter!**_

_**-Angel**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Night in Roxas's Room (part 1)

Roxas locks the door before joining me on his bed. He kisses me passionately... And at that point I decide that I will make his ass hurt in the morning. I move the excess clothes off his bed so that we would have plenty of space. "Are you sure about this?" I ask him.

"Yes, I'm abso-fucking-lutely sure about this! Axel, I... I trust you!" Roxas replies. Well shit... Looks like I'm getting lucky tonight! I undo my shirt and take it off. His sudden gasp tells me that he likes what he sees... Heh. I move my body, making every muscle flex, just to tease him. Roxas catches on pretty quick and hits my arm lightly. I chuckle and kiss him.

I move in for a kiss, only to be disappointed as Roxas moves away. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask him, genuine concern in my voice. It can't be that he's actually... "Nervous?" I voice the last word of my mental question.

"No, it's not that... I just don't think I'm ready to deal with the pain in my ass in the morning," he wines slightly at the thought. Well fuck me! Wait... Rephrase that... Please fuck me!

"So... This was kind of pointless?" I ask as I put my shirt back on.

"N-no! I just... I'm sorry, Axel. I'm more than willing to give you a blowjob... I just don't want to deal with ass pains," Roxas replies. The look on his face right now... It's adorable. To sum it up in one word, definitely adorable. I lean towards him. Our faces are so close they're almost touching.

He closes the small gap between us and kisses me again. I break the kiss and smile at him, knowing he is completely serious. "I'd like to take you up on that offer then!" I smile even more as he undoes my belt and pants. Ever so slowly, he pulls my pants and boxers down at the same time. At last! Le boner es revealed (just pretend that was in a cheesy French accent...)!

Roxas stares at it. "What?" I ask. He shakes his head, still somewhat wide-eyed. Naturally, I smirk at him. "I didn't realize it was so big... For you anyway," I chuckle and lean back, ready for him to start.

He takes a deep breath, puts both of his hands on my thighs, and licks the tip. This causes me to moan slightly, and that makes him lick again. He kind of giggles and licks my erection from the base up... God, he seems to know exactly what he's doing. As he gets back to the tip, Roxas starts inserting my boner into his mouth.

_**AN: Alright! Cliffy! Happy Birthday to **__MangaMichelle12! __** I'll have part 2posted soon... Hopefully... But yeah...! Can't believe I'm at chapter 9 lol ^.^**_

_**- Angel**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Night in Roxas's Room (part 2)

Oh God. That's all I can manage to think right now. His mouth is actually quite warm... And that's weird considering I'm the one with Fire Magic. Oh well... All I know and care about right now is how great his blowjob is.

Roxas has it about a third of the way in. At this rate, it'll take forever to get it all the way in there. Looks like Roxy needs some help! I place a hand on the back of his head... Only to get a glare from him. I quickly remove my hand and just let him do his thing.

After a few minutes he has a little bit more inside his mouth. Now he's making progress! I moan a little as he continues to work his way down... Oh God... He's slowly but surely getting it in there. And it feels so goddamn good. Roxas closes his eyes, moaning a little. Fuck... Yes, that's exactly what I'd like to do to him right now... I smirk at the thought.

Roxas finally has most of it in. Only a little more, Roxy... Atta boy. I gently place my hand on his head, more of a loving gesture than a force-it-in one. He acknowledges my touch, does nothing against it, and continues. A small moan of my own escapes me as he gets my entire boner in his mouth.

*** AFTERWARDS ***

"Ah... I can't believe... I did it...!" Roxas smiles up at me, obviously proud of his work. He's out of breath, blushing, and hugging me.

"You did great, Roxy!" I chuckle and ruffle his hair. He pouts cutely at my action. "Hell, you even swallowed my load!"

"Don't remind me..." He shudders. "Do you have to go soon?" He looks up at me with those beautiful blue eyes I just can't say no to...

"I can stay... If you want me to, that is..." I chuckle a bit nervously. I've been known to do things in my sleep... I warn Roxas about that little fact and he nods his ok. At least now he can't say I didn't warn him!

_**AN: **_**Hey guys! Soooo sorry for late and short chapter! I've just been really busy trying to make money for a once-in-a-lifetime trip to France **_**and **_**the newest kh game (and 3ds)... Once again, thanks to all my readers! I hope I can get the next chappie longer!**

**-Angel**


	11. AN

AN:

Hey everyone ^^ I'm so sorry I haven't updated these stories in a while... I've pretty much forgotten that they needed it. So this here is a lovely FILLER! It has become obvious that I've got too much on my story plate as it is... So here's what I'm going to do: I'm going to focus on one story at a time. Now here's the order of how I will do this:

(APH)

When a Spell Goes Wrong

Spain The Maid!

Fatal Attraction

(KH)

Tales of COTF 1

Tales of COTF 2

Tales of COTF 3

Keep in mind that this is subject to change if I am suddenly hit with inspiration. Until the next genuine chapter~!

Again, so sorry .

-Angel


End file.
